Smoth criminals
by The Esper Add
Summary: the investigation team disappeared but that was the criminals of Inaba? here is explained the "friendship" between Adachi and Sho, mention of P5 and Blazblue cross tag battle


Basically there is no story that focuses on Tohru Adachi and Sho Minazuki so I decided to make a story where they interact, there will be mentions of P5 and Blazblue cross tag Battle, I also have a Xover story of P4xBlazblue in case you are interested, Persona does not belong to me it is owned by Atlus

Smoth criminals

"I must be crazy to consider doing this"Sho Minazuki a red-haired young man is in Inaba prison but he was a visitor and not a prisoner is more, he was there to pay the bail of a certain egocentric, but why? recently Yu's group had disappeared from Inaba.

"I hope I regret this"Sho sighed as he made the necessary orders to get Adachi out of jail, once that's done I hope they'll release Adachi.

"Of all the people in the world I never imagined that you would get me out of here! how could a brat like you with someone like me?"Adachi came to where Sho was waiting.

"I do not like the idea either but I need your help, well I came to have a friendship with you but of course you are a son of a bitch with me, we will not be like that, what do you decide as I die of hunger"

"Do you want to destroy the world again? when you go to mature little brat, you start to irritate!"

"I do not need your help for such a stupid goal like that, I was too bored so I decided to make a little visit to Inaba"

"So, what do you want from me?"

"We go to another place to explain what happens"Sho went out with Adachi following him, when they reached the street, Adachi stops.

"Hey Sho?"

"What do you want?" Sho looked at Adachi was focused on him, suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a huge knee in the stomach, Sho slow to react and was hit full, fell to the floor holding his stomach for pain.

"...Mother...fucker!"

"That was for hitting me in the tower of the Tartarus that time, now get up pervert! we go to another place to talk"Adachi helps Sho to walk while they go to a small restaurant, once there, Adachi ordered a small portion of meat and Sho ordered the largest meat dish of the place which was famous for the huge quantities of meat that he had.

"If you keep eating so much you'll look like a cow!"

"That does not mean he can not enjoy a good meal!"Once the dishes were served, Sho began to devour his food at incredible speed, Adachi was surprised by the young man's enormous appetite.

"That they do not feed you in your house?"

"Living alone does not mean you can cook all the time, from time to time you went through this place, his meat is delicious!"

"Interesting habit coming from a lunatic like you"

"Stop complaining you want? by the way, what is life like in prison?"

"That's easy, the alarm goes off at 6:00 in the morning, like every day, like every day, you open your eyes "tenderly", greeting the new day that awaits you, and, like every day ... you throw the alarm clock to the wall and the stars because ... It woke you up! who thinks that fucking device ... to disturb the sleep of Tohru Adachi!"

"Ahem ... but enough, enough, do not get angry, control your anger! getting angry after waking up can bring bad consequences, like a bad day, a gastritis, or worse, it can cause wrinkles! True?"

"Wow! that's so sickly, definitely something that only you would do"

"But well, you stretch lazily, resigned, because the truth is no longer another. you take the little device that moments ago threw mercilessly to the wall, which has been completely destroyed and dismembered, with the mechanisms and gears left, poor little device ... but you just look at it and put it in the trash can (where it should be highlighted, there are the other fifteen alarm clocks that you have broken that week)"

"You look around quickly and suddenly, you run into a pretty sinister creature, endowed with exorbitant eyes (nah, say things as they are, has a horrible bulging eyes!), a smile similar to that of the most horrible clown and that stares at you No, we are not referring to your math teacher, .. ahem, accompanying guard"

"You simply greet him with a "Good Morning" that he returns, while he begins to eat some of the apples placed on a plate on your desk, and now yes, you are ready to begin your routine"

"Hahaha oh god is so funny, really your life is a pain in the ass, this is so educational"

"You head quickly towards the shower, because a boy of your size and size should not go through life dirty and full of bacteria. well, you were not anyone! you are the incarnate justice, the most perfect handsome of Creation! you must take a bath (if you can take more than three a day better than better) and after that, dry and perfumed as God intended"

"Once finished your cleaning and hygiene rites, which include brushing your teeth five times in a row, combing another three, apply a good dose of "Dolcce and Gabanna" lotion (because your pure and snowy skin can not get cheap things) and Give yourself a good dose of creams in your beautiful face and body, let's move on to the next step: get dressed"

"Adachi why are you so dick? I could expect anything coming from you, but I did not expect you to tell me so many paragraphs about your life, but it's just an opinion so keep going"Sho told him to continue while he devoured his meat dish

"Well this was before you end up arrested, faster than lightning, go to your closet, choose your common clothes to go to work, something discreet but striking, yes, that matches your status of "I can do everything Lord"

"You choose a white shirt, a matching tie and black pants. you proceed to dress with rectitude and, after making sure that your shoes do not have the slightest bit of dust and / or dirt, that your tie is just where it should be or maybe not and that no hair has been left your site, you can go down to breakfast"

"All that shit for a breakfast? I bet you were popular with girls"Sho started laughing at his own joke.

"Your mother receives you with a loving hug and begins to give you a thousand compliments (but well, how not to give them? If you are infinitely better than any human vile, at least, she recognizes your superiority). you decide that day to not have breakfast, because it's too late to go to the police department and, do not you want to stain your attendance record, right?"

"Tohru Adachi concerned about assistance? who'd say?"

Well, after the usual farewells and the recommendations of the hysterical women of your family (blah blah blah), they start moving towards the oh so important police department"

"During the trip you entertain yourself watching all those vile "humans" who do not even reach your heels and who dislike you more than the sweets or the TV channel, but, calmly, someday they will have to recognize your superiority, treat you as the supreme Being that you are and sing the "Adachi Eleison" in the churches"

"... That's already chilling"Sho looked at him with a poker face.

"When you arrive at the police department, you think the day will be perfect, because as always everyone begins to flatter you until you see your superior's car approaching the main entrance"

"...And?"

"Oh ... no ... no ... nooooooooooooooo!"

"A boy comes down from the car that is completely your antithesis. White hair and messy as if he had been hit by a car, a white shirt and no ironing, like the rest of his school uniform. A huge bag of candy in his right hand"

"Let me guess ... the idiot Yu Narukami, right?"

"The aforementioned subject approaches you with a slight smile, giving you the "Good morning" of rigor, and you, as the courteous and kind child you are (although inside you are rotting with anger) you return the greeting. It's very strange that this guy comes out of hiding to come visit his uncle, If we have to tell the truth, you deeply hate this boy ... why? Well, the answer is simple..."

"What could be the reason why Tohru Adachi hated Yu Narukami?"Sho looked at him with an expression of boredom on his face.

"Be opposed to your greatness! Yes, we know that it is almost impossible, but this subject (that for now we will only call "Yu", because the bastard does not disclose his real name for fear that you kill him) and says that He is a "murderer"

"Worse yet, he is obsessed with catching the murderer at all costs. And even worse: he is madly obsessed with the idea that you are the murderer. This guy is a threat to you! You can not stand it! He has to die ... he has to ..!"

"Ok ok I know what you want to get to, Quiet, calm. Remember: getting angry causes wrinkles and fine lines to appear. Think simply that you take advantage, that even though you work and he helps you in the investigation against the murderer that you are curiously, you only do it to take advantage. Support him, one day he will also kneel to beg for mercy (if he does not die sooner) Well, more quiet? Ok, let's continue"

"Classic, the same false clues that your imminent and powerful mind leaves to the police. Nothing new, nothing extravagant, is out of the ordinary, and after making an appearance you decide to leave the sugar geek and his team of fools working and go home"

"How do you deal with all that? last year it had to be very interesting for you too"

"Once at home, you immediately go up to your room and lie on the bed while you smile. Yes, the most fun time of the day has arrived! Time to kill!"

"Coming from an egocentric like you, I did not expect anything else coming from Tohru Adachi"

"While you are very concentrated in judging all those humans who do not deserve to be on this planet, you hear them insistently play the bell on the front door. You do not pay attention, so you continue as if nothing"

"But after a while the damn bell starts to fall badly and you wonder why your mother does not open. When you see that the ringing bell continues ringing, you decide to get up and open yourself"

"Let me guess ... street vendors correct?"

"And if, finally, after a busy day and very heavy, when nine o'clock at night you are very close to sleep (after clear of your already infallible hygiene routine). You get into your soft bed, put a new alarm clock on your nightstand and close your eyes like an immaculate angel, ready to dream with the people and your ideal world"

"Would not you like your tomorrow to be perfect?"

"I'm not complaining, now that you've finished your meal, can we go?"

"Okay, what do you think if we pay the fee halfway?"Sho pulled out his wallet to pay but saw that Adachi had already walked out the door.

"That son of ..."Sho felt a desire to hit Adachi for leaving without asking if they could pay the fee half

"Sir I immediately bring the bill"the waitress kindly gave the account to Sho so he had no choice but to pay for their food, once he finished what he did he left the place running looking for Adachi, a subject as he was alone there he did not like it, when he got to a park he saw the policeman sitting on a bench watching the pigeons.

"You Bastard! You left me paying the bill for the food!"Sho was furious with him.

"I never said I'd help you pay"Adachi looked at him with a bored expression.

"You really piss me off!"Sho sat on the bench.

"Stop complaining you want? I tried to enjoy the day away from prison, now changing the subject because you took me out of that place, I'm the only friend you have?"

"I wanted to ... What happened was that I was so bored that I wanted to come fight against Yu"

"You only think about fights, have you thought that therapy would be a good option for a lunatic like you?"

"Stop interrupting idiot! as I was saying, I came because I wanted to visit Yu but I discovered that he and his band of losers disappeared from Inaba"

"Surely they are playing the detective in the world of television"

"I did not think it was possible until I went to confirm that they were not there"

"Yes they are not in the world of television then where the hell they are, it's not that I care"

"Something strange is happening here"

"And do you ask the Kirijo group for help?"

"Are you crazy? Those bastards do know that I am here, they will capture me because of what I did last year"

"Or is it that you do not want your girlfriend to find you, you know, the silver-haired girl and the huge ax"Adachi formulates a plan to make Sho lose patience

"That toaster is not my girlfriend!, those fucking robots can give me away!"Sho shouted as loud as he could

"Of course I'm a champion, so why are you so flushed?"

"You always have to be a pain in the ass? I already told you that I hate the machines!"

"Ok I understood but stop acting like a brat do you want?"

"Returning to the subject, it seems very strange to me that they disappeared overnight, what do you think?"

"Maybe there is someone who can help us"

"For real?"

"They call themselves the "Phantom thieves"

"And what's the use of asking for help from thieves?"

"They have special abilities, maybe one of them knows the whereabouts of Yu and the others"

"Are you saying that you are a persona users like us?"

"Something like that ... At the moment that's the only thing I can think of"

"What are we waiting for, let's go immediately!"

"Calm Pun-boy! I want to enjoy the day ... I know, come follow me"Adachi got up to start walking, Sho had no choice but to follow him, they walked until they reached a pretty big place

"You surprise me Adachi, I never imagined that you will invite me to play a tennis match to get to know us better"

"Do you have any problem?"

"Not at all but you should know that I am very good at playing"

"Do not worry about that, I used to win youth championships at my school"

"So you've always grown up in Inaba?"

"I've lived my whole life here, please relax, it's absolutely impossible to guess what I'm thinking right now, well the first one to win six matches wins, do you think that's fine?"

"Understood"Sho started to make the ball bounce and then raise it in the air and give a shot with the racket, Adachi returned the shot at a normal speed, Sho shot it but this time Adachi threw it at a considerable speed

"Fifteen to zero"Adachi said pulling out of his thoughts to Sho which was very surprised by what he saw

"Hey Adachi .. You have not heard of the warming?"

"I would not say that. I know how to work is everything ... the first one who attacks wins

"It's been a long time since I played like this"

"That's understandable, now let's continue"during the game Adachi showed his incredible skills as a tennis player and in the end winning, both took a shower and then get dressed and leave the place

"Hey come on cakes to the coffee shop"Adachi was a fan of sweet cakes

"Okay, now I have nothing better to do"

"Perfect! At this moment I'm dying for a cake"

"Shut up Adachi!"

They both started walking to the nearest bakery, two mentally unstable guys walking through a quiet town, what else could happen?

A / N here comes the one-SHOt heheheheh ..., I think I'm the first one to write about these two great characters and it was fun to do it, these two separately are already a problem but together they are a catastrophe, and yes they are they ask where is Minazuki? It is because it is set after the end of Ultimax, good that's all


End file.
